Monday
by 83kg-seconds-for-Tuesday
Summary: A unexciting Monday
1. chp01

My name is : _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I am the faceless one in the crowd, always observing the events unfold in the city of Townville. I am the narrater's idiot son.

Like the narrater before me, I inherited "I.N.S.I.G.H.T" -- the ability to just know what was happening somewhere else when I wasn't there at the same time, nicknamed _inteligencja sagire interesse goed heros tractus_ by my father who only tried to seem to be smart. I find it freaky, and horrible. This is one of the things I differ from my father. Another thing we are opposite is he has a rather large confident ego, and my self esteem .. well.. isn't the greatest. I find it very hard to commute to people since they just don't understand the nonsense blabber drooling out of my mouth. My voice hasn't stopped breaking since middle school! I'm a few year into being an adult and my voice is still cracking! I seem to be a geek with no charm according to normal people and I don't have any control of things I'm supposed to have control over. I don't want to be a narrater.

"Welcome to the newspaper kid, Starting Monday you can sit at the paste-machince and watch him." shouted a man, as he and I walked through a room roaring with clogs, clunks, and other printing machinery from perhaps the birth of the automobile a century ago. There was a kid face in a moving wax figure. I looked at it for a few seconds before realizing this was the Elmer they rumored about upstairs-- he was last seen of as glue monster about a building tall. He sure shrunk because now he sat on a simple wooden chair, pasting glue to the back of pictures with delicate care. The man left me and him, then I dusted the floor a little in the dusty lonely room except for a wide window and a picture of Miss Keene's preschool class with a five year old normal-looking Elmer near the end of the line.

I sat next to him on the floor opening my lab top on my lap.

Townsille had changed these pass five years, but not so much.

"hey. . what's that" asked Elmer, pointing at my computer. He must not have seen the technology jump in Townville being locked up from normal mockery for a while. The Sglue parents visited and escorted Elmer home, I'm sure. It pops up in my head every no and then, merely because I think my Insight hates me. Elmer stared at my picture of me and my dad in the blank room, tucking his plain glasses in further.

An alligator as long as a building was slithering in Townville scaring people, I know that hour. It had golden waist watches as eyes and copper scales. Then our three heros stomped on the poor alligator,

The ground jumped and trembled, and I fell into Elmer.

, and threw the alligator to the sea. Lots of weird thing come into Townville.

I saw a hand holding on a bus rail, and the back of a blonde boy get off that bus. Then he went inside a convenient store where a man was hitting a talking dog in front of the store foe whizzing on a fire hydrant. Then I saw a lady who accidently cut her son with a knife when waving her hand to tell him to go play outside and someone who couldn't open a jar of pickles. The kid only gotten a small cut on his arm, but blood make me a bit. ..woozy.

Bump.

Elmer was apologizing when I hollowly lifted my head out of his stomach. Glue oozed from my head like, just like ooze and glue really. I only looked at my computer which seemed stuck from some puddles of glue sealing away functions of the machine.

"I'm sarry, I'm sarry, I'm sarry, shivaa-shh, I'm sorry--" repeated Elmer, then I .. said.

"It's okay Elmer, glue washes off. . .I think, are you okay"

"I think so. --really?" asked Elmer, sniffling under his glasses.

"I'll be back, just don't touch my computer" as I got up.

The powerpuff girls were returning to school when I was walking down to bathroom to see how much glue would come off me. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles had really grown up in five years, being five-graders about to leave elementary school now. No monsters, giant robots or no-good criminals could had caused any trouble for the powerpuff girls to stop their evil in ten minutes. They basically have a normal life now with a mundane schedule to fighting crime and the forces of evil. I heard a little snickering around me.

My hair stuck up like something licked it from the side, like I had crawled out of bed, as I walked back down the stairs with giggling from my new associates. A tall guy trembling with a cup of job bumped into me and lightly commented, "It was worst before, the last guy did worst". '

My insight activated itself again. I didn't know what I saw though.


	2. chp02

" In the city of Townsville --- our heros have just saved the day from a monster alligator, but wait here ... what is this suspicious character doing? mmhh." ---ermm.. I guess would be something my father would say. But I'm unfortunately not him. I'm sorry 'bout that.

But there really was a stranger person doing something strange. But .. ow nothing.

A small figure in a sweater with the hood pulled over their face was climbing up the drainage pipes, some brown paper bag close to their chest. Everyone else was cheering, while he was up something very very troublesome. He threw the bag into the sewers, and orange powder began dissolving in the water. I didn't know why or what'll do, but Townsville and I would find out in about four to five hours at 6:31:07 PM, when my computer beeped. Elmer and I thought it as broken he tripped over it and spilled his glue on it, again. I pulled out a dried glue bit from my hair and crawled towards my laptop.

I looked at its blue screen, but my brain and eyes moved to something else.

An orange gelatin monster was terrorizing Townville and the powerpuff girls hadn't defeated it yet. I counted in my head as Elmer tried shaking powerpuff girls tried their usual routine on the orange gelatin blob bob. Its body jiggled though the punches, separated and bounced back the lasers, and absorbed and spited out a few bullets the police shot at it before the powerpuff girls arrived. I ran away from Elmer's voice, and into the doughnut place I always was before. -- I was getting a headache.

"this dumbie a lot trickier than our average dumbie" complained Bubbles. I needed a cup of joe.

"Arrghh" yelled Buttercup, and pointing down at where the monster had attacked.

It was infecting all food places-- restaurants, grocery markets, 7-elevens, people's dinner plates, and even the doughnut place I was asking Joe for a cup of joe. He tried making me sit down as he said my face was getting pale. He said he counted, he counted now it was 11 minutes.

I wasn't sure it this was a smart monster or not.

whatever it was, it was moving toward the farms. Blossom blew her ice breath over it. It froze, and the powerpuff girls and the crowd cheered, but it was not too soon as I ran outside and watched, carrying my coffee with me and nearly choked as Joe tried to make me stay put. It broke out of the ice and send shards at the powerpuff girls.

Buttercup flew inside the monster, and blew him up from the inside. Pieces of it flew everywhere, but it reformed more disgusting with a few civilians as hostages this time.

"yuck! It just gotten uglier" said Blossom.

"what do we dooo?" asked Bubbles.

Buttercup got up and spitted out some of the orange stuff from her mouth. "Keep beating them all!"

"but how?" squealed Bubbles, pulling on her pigtails.

"umm... how?" thought Blossom, "It doesn't seem interested in us like the others".

Just then one of the civilians began choking, then more. A boy with glasses who was holding his breath, shook his hand fast, and pulled down on the notch for a lighter in his hand. The orange gelatin monster screeched enough that part of its body almost collapsed. The orange gelatin monster roared and pulled out the boy with glasses and threw him away from three stories high. The boy whammed into a trashcan. The powerpuff turned their heads and each got a brilliant idea.

They formed a totempole in the air, and flew behind the monster.

"Hey Ugly!" shouted Blossom from the top.

unhh-- the orange gelatin monster turned around.

"You're ---" said Bubbles in the middle.

"DEAD!" interrupted Buttercup, grinning mischievously.

"hey! -- I wasn't going to say that!" said Bubbles.

"It was probably gonna be something stoopid anyway" frowned Buttercup.

The orange gelatin monster watched the arguement.

"Girls" snapped Blossom, then Buttercup and Bubbles stopped.

"Right" agreed all of three of them. Blossom aimed her fire breath at the orange gelatin monster warming him up, then Buttercup and Bubbles combined their frequency together from their sonic boom clap and screech and disabled the monster's shape.

As the monster fell, the powerpuff girls saw something shiny in the the orange gelatin. I saw it fall from afar. My brain was racking with a loud voice, it sounded like--

The powerpuff girls quietly flew down to the floor, ignoring the injured people as the police arrived quickly to help the hostages, and then the ambulance came. Then the people stopped and stared at what the powerpuff girls were looking at. It was a mechanic jelly like thing squirming off and away. It jiggled then slided quickly away.

"After it!" yelled Blossom, but the thing got lost under the crowd's feet and into the sewers.

**_And the day was saved by the Powerpuff girls, _**I wanted the last narrator out of my head.

"WahaahaaahaaWhooppee!" cheered a strange boy running out from the alley near the doughnut place and next to me now, carrying some unaffected grocery in his bag. He had some orange gelatin on his head and nose. I had some on my sticky head. "Townville's sure is awesome, wicked I say" he commented, jumping up and down with excitement and his backpack bobbing up and down with him. Then he ran off. My eyes twitched a bit as my headache began taking my motor skills. I tripped and spilled my coffee out.

I sat down on the sidewalk edge as people were not going to come by for a while. This place didn't get damaged and because that, was one of the few oldest places in Townville. Joe was walking behind me, probably ready to tackle me for not listening to him. He's only one of my former employers that liked me. My head glitched between what I was doing and what the powerpuff girl's were thinking.

"What do you think that was?" asked Bubbles, as the powerpuff girls flew home.

"I don't know" said Blossom, very concerned on that. Joe was dragging me off by my neck back to return the now empty cup I stole.

" well uh, isn't it obvious. It's MojoJojo. He's the only one smart enough to do it" smacked Buttercup.

"But he's been jailed for five years" said Blossom.

"how could he?" asked Bubbles.

"He must have, he must have" said Buttercup.

I walked down the street at about seven after Joe was sure my headache was good enough away, and my head and heart began pounding looking at Townsville at night. I noticed how it was too late for Townsville to clean up any of the orange gelatin monster, but the gelatin was glowing. It seemed like Townsville was set ablaze in little matches of fireflies everywhere. My head still was a bit lightheaded.

I was guessing how to get home when I fell and ate a little piece of orange gelatin. I think I was, nope, ---- I'm sure I was excited that Monday evening. very excited.


	3. extra chp

Professor Utonium was working though the whole night trying to crack what exactly the orange gelatin was doing to affect foods, and and the orange gelatin nearly exploded in his face. I laughed. I wasn't the only one who ate the orange gelatin that evening.

eww.

I woke up in my own barf. whatever the orange gelatin was, it wasn't poisonious.

I heard typing of a typesetter, but I didn't know why. perhaps it was my lnsight finally disappearing for good, but that theory cracked. The doorman said he never seen a frown like mines when I walked out of the building that to-morrow.

"Here, here! Come, come!" I remember my boss barking upstairs from me and Elmer being in the basement, then seeing double vision. One of him and his guests, and another of Pokey Oaks Elementary.

"Say hello everyone, this is the Dalias, founders of the technology defense--"

"Hello class, we had a new student today--" announced the fifth grade teacher, tapping his ruler over gossiping conversations kids. A paper plane flew down and silences. The door opened and everyone plopped in their seats.

"hello" and "hey" were bothered to said, and moaned around in the classroom and little office squares.

"They will working together with Townsville in rebuilding and constructing---" jollily said my boss, patting both guest warmly on the shoulder, and shoving them towards two chairs. My boss is scary. and very big, .. well at least compared to me, a scrawny chicken.

Me and Elmer had been waiting for my lap top to wake up, it seemed to ran out of power since I forgot about it yesterday.

"well, introduce yourself" kindly smiled the teacher to the new kid, with the other kids and the powerpuff girls watching him. He had blonde hair and adventurous eyes gleaming a grayish blue with specks of gold, and a big mouth for grinning ear to enthusiastically. he was that weirdo kid from yesterday who said whooopee! His smile faltered as the class didn't respond, then he looked around nervously. He was looking at the clock.

"You there!" barked my boss to the tall nervous man who nearly jumped out of his socks, and stumbled over his large feet. I think his name started with a B or something like that. he worked making coffee and random odd jobs, but mostly making bad coffee. "Interview these two." ordered my boss. Poor whoever he was only stared back confused nearly seeming to faint until my scary boss growled again and pushed the lady and gentleman towards him,"NOW!"

Poor whoever he is, gently took the couple down to the chairs and began jotting down notes. Poor butterhead. The Dalias looked back quickly at my bad-tempered boss thinking he was surrounded by incompetent fools, though if you ever meet him, don't say I knew that. I would get fired, and worst.

"My name is Rohan C Dalia, and you better remember that, Rohan C Dalia" trumpeted the new kid. so apparently that weird kid from yesterday is named Rohan C Dalia. He sat next to the window.

"he's rather strange isn't he" said Mr Dalia, Mrs. Dalia agreed, "yes"

"I'm sorry, it's always like this" quietly said the tall guy, who wheezed out, "How do you spell Day-iil-la?"

_beep, beep,_

"It's turning blue again" said Elmer, dunking my hand in his gluely sticky ones. I wiped it off my pants and drew the lap top closer to us. Elmer stared at it almost amazed. I really only wondered where his parents stuck him without seeing a computer before. It's nearly everywhere now.

"What do you think it means?" asked Elmer Sglue looking over my shoulder, dripping his paste near my shoulder.

I only glanced over, "It's on" I said hastily, almost biting my tongue.

"Onwards to Mathematics" said the teacher with his odd character of medieval knight and pirates with a ruler rising up form his hand like a sword and his fuzzy old beard like a wizard's mane. Kids moaned like usually while Rohan was still smiling.

"I saw those girls yesterday, that's crazy I ended up in their class. that's _crazy_" whispered Rohan, to the boy sitting next to him.

"Oh, them? they're the powerpuff girls" informed back the boy sitting next to him, readjusting his hat.

Lime green letters were ironed out clearly the black computer screen. It baffled me still, this message, but I took a nosedive risk and read it out loud for Elmer and me.

"You have a rather colorful history with destruction in Townville" said , running through his fingers through his receding hair to give his fingers a break. It was a rather large file of Townville's construction plans, heavier than a textbook that each him and his wife held, each with their own copy.

"I'm sorry, it's still incomplete" apologized the poor interviewer with them.

"It's plenty" argued back Reed E. Dalia, nearly dropping his copy of file but Eury I. Dalia caught it before it fell. But the poor tall guy would feel any better about it.

"_You have been invited De Academy---_"

Rohan looked at the clock again, then roller his eyes back to the boy still adjusting his hat, as the teacher when into a mixed soliloquy/ monologue on how some greek guy found out the earth was round, "Do we have to play against them in PE?"

"yup," uttered the boy pulling his hat down over his eyebrows in a frown, "and I _hate them_" he said loud and clear, glaring at the powerpuff girls who looked back him annoyed and the rest of the class, too. The teacher looked at him oddly, but the boy still glaring merely added, "oh, I just killed a bug".

"We'll really seemed to be having a long project in this city" said Eury I. Dalia as her husband helped her with her coat and both getting ready to leave after explaining a rough sketch of how they'll help Townsville with destruction.

"_where your shadow will grow bigger than everyone else,---_"

"Are you always like this?" asked Rohan, tugging on the boy who lifted his hat over his glasses now. the teacher continued the epic of angles.

"course this jerk is!" snicked Mitch, a boy who sat in front of the boy with the hat. Mitch pulled his hat down over the other boy's ear. The other boy pushed Mitch away and fixed his hat and glasses.

"My name's Benny, he's Mitch" grinned the boy.

"Maybe it'll be a good opportunity for Rohan to open up for once" sighed Reed e. Dalia helping his wife with her coat, as they walked out into the streets of Townville.

"_so may your potential be granted away from you, Mr. --_" I stopped my breath, and stopped reading. The rest of it wasn't in words. It was just gibberish. Me and Elmer looked at each other, then back a the screen, the wall, the door, then the screen again, and then each other again.

I gulped and scrolled down to very bottom of the page.

"_Please reply._"

The boy with glasses just raised his hand normally.

The teacher picked on him, "Yes, Benny?" he asked curiously,

"I been glued to my chair" said Benny. The class laughed, including the powerpuff girls. Rohan looked strangely at his new friend and noticed an odd red mark on Benny's pants. Rohan stopped his breath before he laughed, and looked at the clock.

Benny didn't look at him, but straight foreward because he was a straight foreward kid. The teacher told him to go home.

Mitch whispered over to Rohan, "don't worry, we won't pick on you", he snickered away.

Rohan looked at him odd.

"Don't scare him" said Blossom, walking over to meet Rohan as the teacher left with helping Benny out the classroom.

"_R"_

"It's really nice to meet you" smiled Bubbles cheerfully, until suddenly the whole class had gotten up to say hello personally to the new kid.

"_3_"

"Rohan, how do you like Townsville?" asked Eury. I Dalia as she drove her son home from school. Reed e. Daila was working at home unpacking their home which I peeked to be much larger then my one room apartment. not that I had any choice.

"I meet an interesting kid today who hates superheros" blahhed Rohan optimistically.

"_4_"

"What's does that mean?" asked Elmer.

"The answer to their puzzle down there, see"

_You have been invited De Academy_

_where your shadow will grow bigger than everyone else,_

_so may your potential be granted away from you--_

to be continued on Tuesday, a boring Tuesday.


End file.
